visionarycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Creation Calendar
Calendar designed and utilized by the Commander, as part of his research and recording of the Chronicles II during his time on board the Ark, prior to the Armageddon Wars. The calendar is based on the flow of time in the Visionary Universe, which for purposes of comparison within the calendar system is referred to as the True Measure of Time, with other varied flows of time then listed as Contextual Measures of Time. The use of those terms are not meant to imply in any way that one measure is more accurate or correct than any other, simply that one had to be chosen as the defining measure and then others seen in comparison. The Calendar itself is unique from any other calendar based system on multiple fronts. Range of Measure The Post-Creation Calendar is the only known calendar system to be used practically over such a diverse range of space and time. The Calendar was developed for the Chronicles II which actively records events over numerous universes, ranging through the complete span, from the beginning to the end, of all time. Indeed it is known that a significant portion of the history of the entire Omniverse has been logged in the research and thus set to the system of this calendar. Means of Measure The Calendar is also the only known calendar system to be exclusively based on a mathmatical and measured progression of time, whose full extent has been recorded, logged and fixed by highly advanced computer and sensory systems. The calendar is primarily in use abord the Ark, located within the Nexus of Creation. The sensory systems and central computer core of the Ark, in conjunction with the unique properties of the Nexus, are able to literally pierce through time to record events, and in doing so, definitvely fix their exact time of occurence in relation to the greater whole. Thus this calendar is probably the most effective and accurate calendar system ever devised and the only one which fixes events in time based on direct measurement, as opposed to historical records or other questionable sources. Specifics The Post-Creation Calendar itself can be configured to read utilizing numerous variations of different calendar systems that exist throughout the Omniverse. The start and ending, as well as the flow of time remains as a constant, but the calendar, being computer based, can be calculated using any known, or recorded calendar system in existence. For the purpose of this record, the calendar's measurements are based on the Gregorian, or Western Calendar system as used on earth in the late 20th - early 21st Centuries and beyond, up to but not including the measure of year. This system was chosen for its familiarity in terms of measurements used. However, since the Post-Creation Calendar extends far beyond the Gregorian Calendar in origin as well as conclusion, the year measures differ significantly. So, under this system, the calendar uses the following typical measures: *60 Seconds = 1 Minute *60 Minutes = 1 Hour *24 Hours = 1 Day *7 Days = 1 Week *4 Weeks = 1 Month (roughly) *Months vary in their measure of days accordingly, ranging from 28-31 days *365 Days = 52 Weeks = 12 Months = 1 Year (roughly) *The Calendar also incorporates the following: **The change of time measured for Daylight Savings during use of that practice **Leap Year addition of February 29th every fourth year, to extend the year by one day, during the use of that practice The calendar uses the designation PC, which stands for Post-Creation. This is based on the origin date of the Calendar which literally is the very beginning of time. The calendar ends with the end of time, at the close of all existence. In writing any given measure in this system, the year is represented by a number, with the number of days denoted by a decimal number using the 365 day mark per year. This would then be followed by a measure of time if known. Using this system then... *The Calendar begins at 0.0PC or zero years, zero days Post-Creation or post the beginning of time. *The Calendar ends at 30,000,000,000.128PC or thirty billion years, one-hundred and twenty-eight days, or the end of time when all existence ends with the advent of Judgment Day. As mentioned, the calendar is primarily utilized in the Chronicles II, where the measures of time are calculated through the advanced systems of the Ark. Any event catalogued may also include a contextual measure of time, to reflect how time has passed in that given context and setting. These will always be denoted using localized means and measures. Category:Encyclopedia Category:Measures of Time Category:Calendars Additional Resources *Chronicles II for more details on the context where this calendar is used *True Measure of Time and Contextual Measure of Time for more details on those terms *Time for more details on the nature of time and how it works *Wikipedia's article on the Gregorian Calendar for more details of its measuring system and history Category:Encyclopedia Category:Calendars Category:Measures of Time Category:Primary Source Articles Category:Primary Source Articles